FMA is in my life
by Lie-or-die
Summary: So Many fangirls has ben to Amestris, and Cam dream of the same thing. But What if it was the other way around? What do you do When you favorite anime show comes to life in your bedroom? How do you get them back? And until you find out, how do you hide them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! First fanfiction, PLEASE go easy on me!**

**Me: Okay! A lot of fangirls has been in Amestris, but now it is time for Amestris to come to us! **

**Envy: Oh no! You are NOT writing a crazy Fan Fiction about me, or Lust or The Pipsqueak or ANYTHING else!**

**Me: And why is that?**

**Envy: … Well for starters, you don´t own us.**

**Me: (Soaks In the corner) It´s true… I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or Fullmetal alchemist: Brotherhood…**

**Edward: Envy, did you make her soak in the corner?**

**Envy: Yep.**

**Edward: *Sights* just start the story already! **

***I do not own FMA or FMAB in ANY way!***

I was bored. Not just regularly bored, but really bored! So what did I do? I watched Fullmetal alchemist: Brotherhood.

Just as Envy knocked out Edward, and the short alchemist blacked out, I turned off my computer.

I´d watched that very same scene about 15 times and I wasn't tired of it yet.

But it was 01:00 pm, so going to bed would be wisest.

I lay down on my bed, feeling sleepy.

I yawned… and did one of the stupidest and craziest things I could ever have done… I made a WISH.

"I wish I could hang out and be awesome along with the crew of Fullmetal alchemist…" I whispered, right before I fell asleep.

**POV: ME**

I was woken up by a bunch of good cosplayers.

First thing I remember, a guy tilting me out of bed and yelling some adult language, I should NOT repeat, because cursing is bad!

I opened my eyes, but everything was blurred, so I grabbed my glasses and put them on.

The guy standing over me was a green haired guy, with a slim, strong body and violet eyes.

"Who are you?" I was very tired, so I wasn´t choked or scared, that there were some strange guy in my room… But a few seconds passed by and THEN I was choked.

I sat up and looked around. Six other people were all over my big room: At the closet there was a guy with black hair and a blue suit. He was wearing white gloves. Next to him was a woman dressed the same way, with multiple guns in her belt.

The man was talking to a girl with blond hair and a wrench (I first realized that she was the most dangerous of the seven a few moments later).

A lady with a black dress and pale skin was picking the guy standing over me up by the hair, telling him to cut it out.

At my desk a boy with blonde hair was knocking on my computer, having a silent conversation with a huge armor.

I stood up and was about to say something when the guy with the green hair grabbed my T-shirt and dragged me to the middle of the room.

"HEY!" He yelled.

By doing that he got everybody's attention.

"It´s awake!"

"Envy, you dumb?!" the boy with blonde hair and a braid asked.

"I think it, might be a** FEMALE**!"

My chock started to take off and I realized from where I knew that voice.

"Edward?" I narrowed my eyes and looked closer. Then I had no doubt.

It was Edward. Elric. The Fullmetal alchemist.

"EDWARD?!"

Edwards jaw dropped.

I turned to look at the boy holding my T-shirt and starred into Envys amethyst colored cat eyes.

I took a quick look at the other persons in my bedroom.

The man and woman at the closet was Roy freaking Mustang and Riza Hawkeye(So cool!).

The girl talking to them was Winry and next to Edward (who was staring at me, eyes wide in chock) was Alfonce, looking like he tried to figure out whether or not I was crazy (Or, so do I think. Reading armors expression can be hard.)

"You…" my hand was shaking when I pointed at Envy.

"Are Envy." I don't know if I meant for it to sound like a question, but Envy nodded slowly, clearly surprised.

Now something sharp touched my shoulder. I spun around. Lusts `knife-finger´ was resting on my shoulder, a few centimeters from my neck.

"How do you know that?" Her voice hid the rest of her sentence, but it was still clear: And if I don´t like your answer, human, you are SO dead!

"I-I…I-I…" I was both scared and felt totally awesome.

Lust was threatening me. LUST... Was threatening me…

I realized that I had to defend myself. Envy was still holding my T-shirt so I just grabbed whatever my right hand could reach.

"STAY BACK!" I closed my eyes and held what I had grabbed into Envy face, and he hissed and let go of me instantly.

Next to my neck I could feel the deathly sharp blade, aka Lust´s finger, get off my shoulder.

I opened my eyes a little and realized what I was holding.

My cellphone.

My freaking cellphone… Scared them?

"Brother," Alfonce said.

"What is that?"

"No clue…" Ed was clearly surprised.

"Some kind of weapon, maybe?"

I decided to take advantage of the fact that where they came from, there was no such thing as a cellphone.

"That's right! Fear my… Mobilus!"

Everybody looked scared to the bone, except Winry.

I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking: I sure would LOVE to take it apart!

"No Winry." I said.

"You can NOT take it apart!"

Winry gasped, and Mustang was about to say something, but then I got a text.

Usually, getting a text was a very peaceful thing, but in my guests minds it was something terrible.

My phone started to vibrate in my hand, and all of the people in my room threw themselves down to the floor, while Riza was screaming: "It´s exploding! Take cover!"

I looked at the display, showing me a text from Litji, my best friend.

`Hey Cam! So bored! What are you doing?´

I was close to writing `You have no idea´, but I didn't. I just put the phone into my pocket, without answering.

"It's not exploding?" Envy said from the floor.

"We´ll have to take that thing and the girl into custody!" Mustang said, being annoying as usual. (Mustang-fans, please don´t take any offence to that.)

I turned to him. "No sir!" I was confused and tired, but thinking that HE could take ME into custody in MY dimension was just not going to happen.

"No. WE will be taking her." It was Lust. "Our Father might be interested in a being from another dimension."

Ed interrupted. "But we want to see if she is human. I think we should have her!"

They all started to discus, but then I started to yell.

"WOULD YOU CUT THE CRAP ALREADY!?"

My room became deathly quiet.

"First of all: I am NOT an object to be _given _to ANYONE! Second of all: You are all in my room, my world, my freaking dimension! So now you all take a chill pill and behave yourself!"

They all looked at me, eyes wide in either shock or fascination.

I took deep breath. "Now explain what you are doing here, cause I assume that you are who I think you are, right?"

Winry was about to say something, but was interrupted… By the door.

Someone knocked.

**Me: Alright guys, i´ll end it here, for the first chapter.**

**Envy: Argh! But I wanna know how you are gonna manage to hide us!**

**Me: Well, then you will have to wait until next chapter, young padawan.**

**Envy: You are not my master.**

**Me: I know that, young padawan.**

**Envy: Grrr…**

**Review if you liked it and want me to update it.**

**PS: Litji is an actual, and very talented, author on FanFiction. Go check out her story if you are into Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Lie-or-Die has left the building! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Litji is a cupcake

**Sup guys?**

**First of all, thank you for reviewing it keeps me going.**

**Here's your disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay! Sorry about the cliffhanger last time. Couldn't resist it.**

**Envy: I could say the same thing about strangling you.**

**Me: Could you say Sorry?**

**Envy: No, I could say `couldn't resist´.**

**Me: You better resist if you want next chapter, young padawan.**

**Envy: Still not my master. **

**Me: Still know that, young padawan.**

**Envy: Why you little…**

***Starts fighting***

**Winry: HEY!**

**Envy and Me: WHAT?!**

**Winry: Where is the disclaimer?**

**Me: Oh, right!**

***I don't own FMA or FMAB in ANY way***

I looked at the door and felt a cold chill going down my back.

My guests felt that the saturation was bad, and therefore they didn't say a thing.

"Honey?" my mother's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?"

I looked around for a second, paralyzed by the panic.

I couldn't open the door and say: Good morning mom! These are my friends form another dimension! A lot of them have killed at least one person and the others are just maniacs. What is for breakfast?

Ed pointed at the door.

`Your mom?´ he mimed.

`Yes!´ I answered.

"Can I?" My mother pushed down the door handle.

I ran to the door and slammed it into her face.

"Ouch! CAM!"

"I´m sorry mom, but you can´t come in!"

My mother groaned at the other side of the door.

"Why not? Is something the matter, dear?"

I had to think fast. Something that would make her go away. Something that would make her stay out of my room, for at least a couple of hours.

"I am watching anime!" i shouted.

It was almost not a lie. Everything in my room had become anime.

My mother became quiet on the other side of the door.

"Alright. I´ll just leave you to your anime then, Hun." She said, and I heard her steps go away fast. Luckily for both me and the cast of Fullmetal alchemist, my parents know that bothering me when watching anime, could be compared to jumping into a lions cage with numerous of beefs and cutlets tied to your body.

The result was the same at least: You would die because of some wild animal.

I sighed. "God, that was close."

I turned around, only to face Winry, who was very much over my intimate sphere.

"Was that your mother?" she asked, eyes wide and innocent.

"Too close." I said. "And yes. That was my mother. My mother who wouldn't hesitate to call the police, military and ambulance if she knew I had seven weird anime persons in my room who just `appeared´ over night."

Mustang turned. "Military? Maybe we can talk to them and make them help us, since they are military too."

Riza nodded. "Good idea, sir."

"Nooo sir! BAD idea!" I said. "We can't let anyone know that you are here."

I saw a movement at the side of my eye and I turned to it. Lust.

"And why is that?"

"Yeah. Why is that? Why don't you tell us considering this should be `Your freaking dimension´?" Envy had sneaked himself behind me, and I jumped and faced him.

"Do you want to be cut up, Envy? Because that is what the military and police are gonna do if they find you. Now, I want to ask you guys an question: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?"

They all looked at me, confusion in their eyes.

I sighed. This all went by too fast. I needed to understand.

"You." I pointed at Alfonce and he "looked" at me.

"Yes?"

"You are the least crazy person in here. You tell me what happened. How did you come here?"

Al looked puzzled.

"Well, um…" he said.

"I don't know. I remember a bright white light and then landing here. I don't know how it happened."

I was about to say something, when the door busted open.

"Cam-chan!" a voice said.

"I am bored and…" Litji didn't get to say anymore of her sentence before I ran to her and covered her eyes.

She had this bad habit of just breaking into my room whenever she wanted to.

"Cam-chan!" she said.

I looked at my guests. Envy looked shocked first, but then he let a finger glide over his neck, miming: `We kill the witness´

I shake my head, and then I crossed my mind. Litji was good with this kind of saturations. She always knew what to do.

I decided to tell her.

"Litji," I said. "I have a problem."

Litjis expression turned serious.

"Problem? Who did it? Where is he? And how am I supposed to beat him up?"

"Not that kind of problem." I promised her. Litji and I had a thing of protecting each other.

How was I supposed to tell her? `Litji, the crew of FMA just fell to my room overnight´?

Why the hell not?

"Litji, the crew of FMA just fell to my room overnight." I said.

Her expression turned completely blank.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it´s true, I promise."

"Riiiiight… Did you stay up all night and watched Fullmetal Alchemist…? Again?"

I began to move my hand away.

"I´ll tell you that… Right after you tells me if you see what I see."

Litji opened her eyes.

Edward and co. was standing different places all over my room, staring at Litji as if SHE was the person from another dimension.

She opened her mouth, and then shut I closed again.

Then she tuned to me. She took it a lot nicer than I thought she would until…

"Cam, we talked about this. I told you NOT to take strange persons into your room!"  
I facepalmed. So she didn't get it… Alright then.

"They are not people. They…"

"And taking weird COSPLAYERS into your room is even worse!" she looked at Envy, who was giving her a look that I didn't really knew what to make of. Could be a mix of annoyance and confusion?

"Litji they…"

"But I gotta say…" she interrupted. "Very nice costumes this is so realistic…"

She grabbed a part of Envys hair, and stroked it.

"Hey!" Envy slapped her hand and took back his hair.

"Watch it, human!"

Litji grinned. "This one even sounds like Envy."

I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Litji, he IS Envy! These people… they are all what they look like."

Litji narrowed her eyes, and then she smiled.

"Sure Cam, whatever you say." I sighed. But then I got an idea. A good idea. No, cross that out, a BRILLIANT idea!

"You don't believe me, huh? Lust, would you mind coming over here?" I said while I was sneakgrabbing a pen behind my back.

Lust walked towards me, and I had to think for a millionth time, how she managed to move around in that dress.

Before she could do anything about it, I slammed the pen into her shoulder, causing a lot of blood to flow down the homunculus arm.

Lust gasped and backed away.

"Why you little…" she hissed, as the red healing sparks started to dance around her arm.

Litji witnessed in shock how the wound closed and left no mark, wiped away buy the red light.

"See? She is real! Sorry Lust, I had to prove it to her. Do you believe me now?" I looked at Litji.

"I'm going to faint now…" she said, and let herself fall.

Luckily, Ed was there to catch her.

He grabbed her and she looked up at him.

"Got you." He said.

Litji reached out, and touched his arm.

"It´s made of metal…" she said.

Ed nodded. "It´s called an automail." He explained.

Litji looked at me.

"Dip me in frosting and call me a cupcake, he is EDWARD ELRIC!"

I nodded; suddenly I found the situation funny.

"The Fullmetal Pipsqueak himself."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO TINY THAT HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNYFYING GLASS, A LITTLE WORM, WHO CAN´T GO TO THE BEACH WITHOUT THE DANGER OF GETTING LOST IN THE SAND?!"

Ed turned pure red with rage, and Envy bust out laughing.

"HA! I LIKE THIS ONE!" He said still laughing.

Litji stood up and looked at me.

I looked at Litji.

She looked at me(Again).

Then she screamed: "HOW ARE THEY HERE!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed back.

**Me: Alright guys, that marks the end of chapter two!**

**Envy: Now?**

**Me: Yes, young…**

**Envy: Don't! If you wanna live to write another chapter!**

**Me: Guys, please review if you want me to stay alive so I can write another chapter.**

**Kisshu: I would like another chapter!**

**Me: Kisshu? What are you doing here?**

**Kisshu: This is your imagination. I've been here for weeks!**

**Me: So now I have Envy and Kisshu inside my head?**

**Litji: Am I invisible or something?**

**Me: Oh, that's right. Don't forget to check Litjis story out, if you are a fan of Tokyo Mew Mew. Now, Litji. Is there something you wanna say?**

***Litji is too busy hugging Kisshu***

**Kisshu: Can´t… Breathe…**

**Me: I gotta go. Envy! Come help me safe Kisshu from fangirl-infection!**

**Lie-or-Die has left the building. PEACE!**

**PS:I am (unfortunately) not the owner of Tokyo Mew Mew either. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! There… I said it…**

***Go soaks in the corner***


End file.
